Close Your Eyes, Kiss Me Goodbye
by charz.the.manga.alchemist
Summary: "Just another dream..." Roxas has another bad dream, and Axel comes to the rescue. But tragedy strikes! I suck at summaries. Very little akuroku if you squint your eyes and tilt your head, more comfort than anything. Rated to be safe.


**HEY ALL! Just a random fic I made after seeing an Akuroku vid on youtube with the song 'Sleep' by My Chemical Romance. Very, very, VERY small amount of akuroku in this fic. You can see it if you squint your eyes and tilt your head a little :P**

**Anyway, this was inspired by Disasteriffic's video, So Shut Your Eyes, Kiss Me Goodbye: AkuRoku - .com/watch?v=hSGcoT3STRY  
>A quote belongs to them, you'll know which part if you watch the video ;D<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxas awoke with a violent jolt. Hastily scanning his surroundings, he slowly caught his breath. Seeing as he was in no danger, Roxas let out a sigh.<p>

"Just another dream..." He mumbled. "But which parts... Were the dream?"

A loud knocking resounded throughout the room, scaring the shit out of him.

"Roxas! Are you awake yet?" Came the muffled question.

"Yeah, just woke up now." Roxas replied, sitting up and leaning on the headboard.

The door opened, Axel stepping inside and closing it behind him.

"You ok? I heard you talking in your sleep." Axel asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I suppose..." Roxas mumbled, looking away a little.

"Buddy, I know your dreams have been bugging you lately. Whenever you talk in your sleep, you always sound terrified of something." Axel stated.

Roxas, still very interested in his bed sheets, blushed a bit. He sighed and looked up, still not making eye contact.

"Axel?" Roxas said, eyes still shifting.

"Yeah?"

"What's death?"

This caught him off guard. Axel gaped, trying to find an answer, until Roxas spoke again.

"Is it... Love?"

Axel stayed silent.

"Hatred?" Roxas continued.

More silence.

"...Fear?"

"No." Axel finally said.

More silence followed. Roxas swung his legs out of his bed, turning to face Axel, who leant on the opposite wall.

"I don't..." Roxas started, before Axel cut in.

"Sleep."

"Excuse me?" Roxas said, not quite understanding.

"Sleep." He repeated.

Roxas was about to announce his severe misunderstanding, when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Roxas said, waving a hand in nonchalance.

The door slammed open, revealing a very odd looking heartless. It looked a lot like Axel, just fully black with beady yellow eyes.

"What the...?" Axel mused, summoning his Chakrams.

"What are you?" Roxas said, also summoning his Keyblade.

The figure, most probably a rouge Heartless, leaped through the air. Axel had no time to defend himself before the Heartless landed on him, ripping at his torso and his sides. Roxas, racked with fear, attempted to kill the Heartless, slashing at it with his Keyblade and making extra certain to not hit Axel with it. But no matter how many times he hit it, no damage was caused as it continued to tear Axel apart. Still hacking and slashing, Roxas felt warm tears drip down his cheeks upon seeing the blood stain his sheets, the Heartless still ruthlessly attacking. A sudden crash from the hallway made it stop in its' tracks and speed out the door, probably moving on to another victim.

Roxas panted, dropping his Keyblade, which disappeared in a flash of light, as did Axel's Chakrams.

"Axel! You'll be ok, just hold on!" Roxas reassured to no avail, cradling his best friend.

"No, I know I won't be. You're too optimistic." Axel said light-heartedly, chuckling a little before it turned into coughing.

"C'mon, you have to stay with me." Roxas pleaded, calling out for help to any prying ears.

But no matter how much he yelled, how much he screamed and begged for help, no one came.  
>Axel could feel himself drift off, so he grabbed Roxas' hand and held it tight.<p>

"Goodbye, Roxas. Let's meet again in the Afterlife." He said, giving the warm hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Roxas replied, feeling the hand in his grow colder.

"Silly..." Axel breathed.

Roxas gave in to the horrible fact that his best friend was dying in his arms, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Just close your eyes, kiss me goodbye..." Roxas hummed, Axel kissing him on the hand lightly.

As his chest grew still and cold and his eyes closed, memories of the pair flew through Roxas' mind. The times on the top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, the missions they went on together, right through to the everyday life in the Castle.

"...And sleep." Roxas hummed, finishing with a choked sob.

The tears streamed freely down his face, the sounds of his sorrow-filled cries filled the castle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas awoke with a violent jolt. Hastily scanning his surroundings, he slowly caught his breath. Seeing as he was no longer in danger, Roxas let out a sigh.

"Just another dream..." He mumbled. "But which parts... Were the dream?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... Did you enjoy? R&amp;R if you did :D Lol at the random heartless thing! XD<strong>


End file.
